


坦荡 21

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡 21

（二十一）

 

好不容易把刷完牙的李东海擦干净哄上了床，李赫宰这才腾出时间去浴室匆匆忙忙洗了个澡。  
李东海刚刚刷牙的时候用的是他准备提前的牙刷，明明那个傻子以前还会专门从浴室里摆得满满当当的一堆牙刷里挑出他的来用。  
现在总共就两把，也不愿意用他的。  
李东海很奇怪，他表达亲密的方式就是无条件粘着对方，用对方的东西，像只摇头晃脑的小狗，非要让自己喜欢的东西全部都沾上自己的气味才可以安心。  
一样和哥哥们吃饭，他非得要从这个碗里夹来一根青菜，那个碗里舀来半勺汤，当然也允许其他人夹走他的，能拒绝他的那个时候也就只有狠心的李赫宰了。  
好在后来李东海标记领地的行为最终得到了李赫宰的默许，并纵容得他越发放纵。

李赫宰常常觉得，李东海这家伙，太不讲道理了。  
虽然他会用等价的亲密和爱来换取他的，却从来不问他想不想要这份亲密，想不想要李东海的爱。  
这太糟糕了，大概他是所有李东海粉丝最羡慕的对象了，十几年来没有人从李东海那里得到过比他更多的“等价交换”了。  
甚至李东海愿意用数倍于他的耐心和细致，眼巴巴地趴在柜台前，满是渴求地希望从他那里得到那么一点点回应。  
这一次没要到也没关系，下一次再来就好了。

怎么从来不问问我呢？李东海？为什么不问问我到底能不能给出回应呢？  
在我终于认清了我的心，好不容易也拿出我的所有，想要一次性偿清我欠下的。  
你看也不看，转头就走了？  
那我怎么会甘心呢？  
我就是拼了命也要从你这里要一个回答，就像你曾经从我这里要的一样。

刚刚那个一边掉眼泪一边刷牙的李东海，他很久没看见过了。

李东海是个情感丰沛的人，但他的眼泪更多是因为感动而不是委屈，他并不胆怯，他比他柔软的外表看上去要强硬得多。  
以前他也觉得李东海是个没有主见的人，常常跟没骨头一样黏在哥哥们或者自己身边，做什么都要人陪。  
实际上呢？  
实际上他很清楚，或许现在来看，他比李东海更需要对方。

等他洗完澡穿好衣服打开门，发现一个眼睛半睁不睁的李东海红得像只玫瑰，站在浴室门口，直楞楞地盯着他。  
“怎么了？”看他的神色似乎还没完全醒，李赫宰有些不放心，“先回去睡吧，明天下午还要排练。”  
李东海也不说话，伸出一只手拽住他的，把人往卧室里带，李赫宰又舍不得用力，只能由着他。  
他被李东海一把甩在床上，李东海扑上来按住他，手又伸向碍事的裤腰，试图完成他刚刚在浴室还没有完成的工作。  
“东海！”经历了刚刚在浴室的一出，他怎么也不可能再继续了。  
李东海还醉着，蛮横不讲理地一面又跑了出来，按住李赫宰的腰，掐得他几乎要喊痛。  
李东海力气不小，直接就扒开了他的内裤，他又顾忌着李东海摇摇晃晃的动作，不敢大幅度挣扎，生怕不小心就要把李东海给摇下来。

最终当然还是李东海得逞了。  
李赫宰咬着牙看着李东海在他下腹吞吐的模样，红着脸的玫瑰再怎么不讲理也是美的，那么美，本来也不需要讲理了。  
他看着李东海，闭着眼睛，好像隐约还能看见他眼角是湿的，不知道是被噎得难受还是怎么的。  
男人的劣根性永远也逃不过脐下三寸，更何况现在正在给他做口活的是他地心上人。  
李赫宰很快就在李东海的攻势下溃不成军了，他甚至不自觉地伸手下去附在李东海后脑勺上，想要用力又还是舍不得。  
他最后完全发泄在高热的口腔内，李东海压根没打算躲，皱了皱眉头也就咽下去了。

趁着李赫宰还在床上，李东海翻身下床，晃悠悠地从床头柜里摸出他俩平时用的套子和润滑，随意挤了些在手上，抬起李赫宰的腿就往后面摸。  
李赫宰这才回过神来，心里一惊，但他也不打算挣扎了，如果李东海想要的话他也不介意，也不会拒绝。  
可李东海动作了半天，因为酒精作祟的欲望迟迟没办法唤醒，垂头丧气地搭着，半硬不软的模样，连套子都套不上。  
李赫宰就看着李东海的动作，不觉得好笑，越看越觉得鼻酸。  
他到底为什么这样做？他到底这么做又是为了什么？

“啊，我忘了，”李东海慢悠悠地开口，浓重的鼻音，一听就知道还醉着，“我忘了他不喜欢我这样。”  
“可是我今天还没洗干净，”一屁股坐在床上，太用力了被床垫反弹颠了两下，慢悠悠地往后倒，“他不喜欢。”  
不知道该做出什么反应的李赫宰忍受着股间的湿滑，坐起身来：“东海......”  
“那他到底喜欢什么？”  
李东海也没看他，大概也根本没意识到身边有个人这个人又是谁。  
“我从来都搞不清楚他到底喜欢什么。好像除了拉面以外，我也不会别的了。”  
喝醉的李东海韩语说得缺斤短两，加上他的鼻音，李赫宰要很努力才能辨别他到底在说什么。

“我最喜欢你。”李赫宰伸手想要揽过那个可怜兮兮的家伙。  
“我得走，”还没碰到，那个眼睛都困得睁不开的傻瓜腾地站起来，“我不能在你家？”  
突然换了人称，李赫宰心想难道是酒醒了？  
再一看李东海摇摇晃晃地走到门口，还不忘回头跟他招手：“我不能在他家......再见。”  
只穿着上半截睡衣的李东海当然不能就这么走了，李赫宰脸忙翻身下床跟上去，李东海从卧室出来走到客厅就不走了，站在原地似乎又在辨别方向。

“你家到了，东海。”李赫宰从背后小声哄他。  
“啊，到了，可是这不是你家......不是我家......”  
差点儿一屁股就坐在地板上，幸好李赫宰眼疾手快拦住了李东海，耐心地牵着他坐在沙发上。  
“我不能在你家，”李东海挣了半天也没挣开，又委屈了，“我不能在他家，他不喜欢。”  
“他没有不喜欢。”

又在客厅里再晃荡着走了一圈，李赫宰把李东海牵回了卧室，那人困了，走路的时候眼睛都是闭着的，嘴里还念着要回家。  
好在闹了一个晚上是真的累了，李东海刚挨着枕头很快就进入了梦乡。  
李赫宰给他盖上毯子，自己又翻出来另一床，睡在李东海旁边。

怎么会这么难过呢？东海？

李赫宰睡不着，睁着眼睛望着窗户旁他给李东海搭的小帐篷，里面放着他给李东海买的吉他。  
以前那家伙突发奇想，非要在宿舍的落地窗旁搭了个帐篷，说是要有自己的秘密基地，可以写歌找灵感。  
大家也就惯着他，还扯出来一床好久没用过的床单给他，算是支持他灵感的来源，李东海也就真的时不时钻进去，他上楼找他，李东海就从帐篷里伸出头来望着他笑，可爱得不得了。  
搬了家后他在卧室地落地窗旁也搭了一个，还从宿舍把李东海没来得及搬走的旧吉他调好音带了回来。  
他想着李东海看见一定会喜欢。  
和他拥吻着撞进卧室的李东海看到了李赫宰准备的惊喜，也没多说什么，甚至连拿回自己的吉他都没说。  
他扳过还想解释什么的李赫宰的脸，加深了那个吻，并不让他有机会再去谈这件事。

好像也是从那一次开始，李东海常常勾着他在客厅就开始进入正题，不太愿意进他的卧室了。

你明明都知道啊，你明明什么都知道。  
你怎么能这么狠心呢？东海？

他又失眠了。

他记得以前他跟李东海老是因为睡觉的事情吵架，李东海经常偷偷到他房间里，掀开被子就往里钻。  
他经常跟李东海吵，但他其实并不讨厌背后多的那个人，常常两个人还没吵几句就睡着了，贴在他背后的李东海在冬天就像一只小火炉一样。  
他是喜欢的，可他又不肯承认，非要每次都嫌弃他几句才肯罢休。  
反正那个人也赶不走，睡在他背后，乖巧又温暖。

现在李东海连跟他躺在一起的机会都很少，更别说从背后抱着他睡了。  
他现在无比想念那个粘人的拥抱。  
让他觉得有底气可以说出无论如何也都有人无条件的需要他，依赖他，他永远也不会被那个人抛弃。  
可是李东海最后还是抛开了他。

第二天李东海醒的挺早，只觉得头疼的像是被炸过好几轮的战场。  
他看见自己在李赫宰的卧室里，心里一惊，转身看见李赫宰背对着他，身体有规律地起伏着，看起来睡得正香。  
床头放着他的衣服，李赫宰帮他洗好烘干叠起来，是李赫宰的洁癖作风。  
糟糕的是床头柜开着，里面还有个用掉的杜X斯包装，他们常用的那瓶润滑也敞着口，很显然已经不能再用了。

现在不是想这个的时候，李东海捂着眼睛又躺回原位。  
明明好不容易才下定决心要跟李赫宰彻底了结那些混乱的往事。  
这下好了。

李赫宰根本就没睡熟，李东海翻床头柜的时候他就醒了。  
昨晚帮李东海叠衣服的时候他故意把地上的包装捡起来放进床头柜抽屉里，犹豫了一下又拉开了抽屉，任由里面的证据暴露在空气里。  
这样似乎有些不妥，但他忍受不了李东海的逃避了。  
他必须让李东海去面对他们中间没那么容易画清界限的现实。

你明白吗？李东海，我们没那么容易分开。

“你醒了？”李赫宰都没打算装，转过来就是一副清明的眼神，直直的看着李东海。  
“sex partner？是吗？你就是这么定义我们的关系的对吗？”  
李东海面对这样的李赫宰根本没有勇气反抗，爱和惧早已经深深刻入他的骨血。  
“所以就可以随意对待我，是不是早上起来说一句你喝多了，一切就无所谓了，是吗？李东海？你是这么想的吗？”  
李赫宰没穿上衣，只穿着条睡裤，露出出乎意料紧实结实的上半身。

还有身上由脖颈向下延伸的点点红痕，不用猜，背上也有，那些痕迹都乖巧停留在他平日里最喜欢李赫宰的那些地方，他的肩胛骨，他的肋骨，他的左胸，他的腹肌。  
腰间的已经青紫的掐痕，昭示了昨晚的暴力行径。

“所以我只是你的sex partner吗？东海？”  
“真的要跟我断绝关系吗？”  
“我以为昨晚的你可没有你嘴上说的那么干脆。”

 

——TBC——


End file.
